About other Words: Omega Harry and Alfa Mistukuni
by cubby2295
Summary: Harry è il Padrone della morte, può vivere infinite vite, in infiniti mondi, in infiniti universi. Questa volta si trova in un Alfa/Omega Universe, ha vissuto la sua vita normalmente fino a quando non è stata data in sposa a Mitsukuni. Ecco la loro storia OmegaFemHarry/AlfaMitsukuni


Harry non capiva cosa stesse succedendo. Un attimo era a casa sua (si la SUA casa, in cui abitava da sola, e nessuno poteva entrare senza il suo consenso) e il secondo dopo i suoi allarmi squillavano a tutta voce e delle mani (mani estranee che non avevano il permesso di toccarla) la buttavano per terra, costringendole le braccia dietro la schiena e Silente, in tutta la sua altezza e potenza, davanti alla sua faccia si chinava e stringeva un disco di metallo decorato intorno al collo.

Poi c'era il dolore. E non ricordava altro.

Albus Silente sorrise, vedendo la piccola figura di Henriquette Genevieve Potter perdere i sensi. Il collare in argento ad impreziosirgli il collo.

Ora la Gran Bretagna sarebbe stata salva.

Aveva sconfitto Voldemort, aveva finito la scuola, si era comprata una casa in una cittadina babbana e si era trovata un lavoro babbano, da cameriera, ma aveva pur sempre 15 anni, non poteva avere niente di meglio. Aveva finito la scuola babbana e quella magica, e aveva iniziato l'università. Non era un pericolo per la comunità magico. Non aveva deciso di sacrificarsi di nuovo per loro. E non aveva sicuramente accettato di sposarsi per metter fine ai tentativi dell'Impero Magico del Giappone di conquistare l'Inghilterra.

Ma nessuno aveva chiesto il suo parere. E a nessuno interessava.

Quando si era svegliata Harry si era ritrovata nella sua camera in Gridmuld Place. Sirius le aveva spiegato tutto.

Il Giappone aveva dichiarato guerra alla magica Gran Bretagna nei nemmeno 6 mesi di pace che le erano stati concessi. A quanto pare era una delle più grandi fornitrici di pozioni contro il dolore di tutto il Regno Unito, e a quanto pare tutti i mangiamorte ne compravano in quantità abominevole per fermare il dolore del Marchio Nero. Con la morte di Voldemort il Marchio aveva smesso di far male ed era scomparso. E nessuno voleva più altre pozioni. Ma la GB non aveva rispettato un contratto. E il Giappone voleva un risarcimento, o una guerra. Questo accordo era stato firmato con il pieno consenso dei genitori di Harry il giorno della sua nascita.

La Gran Bretagna decise di risarcire il Giappone, rendendosi conto che l'unico condizione che volevano era la loro Salvatrice, la Ragazza-che-aveva-trionfato. Naturalmente nessuno aveva chiesto niente a lei, la diretta interessata, quella che avrebbe dovuto sacrificare la sua intera esistenza per la Gran Bretagna. Di nuovo.

Cercavano Omega, un Omega donna, con la magia, e molto potente. Lei era stata la scelta più logica. Perché privare un famiglia della propria figlia, quando era molto più semplice usare il solito agnello sacrificale? Ma il vero smacco era che i suoi genitori avevano firmato quelle carte.

Harry come risposta aveva lasciato andare lo stretto controllo che aveva sulla sua magia e fatto saltare in aria l'intero isolato. Se ne era pentito subito dopo: un milione di coltelli arroventati le penetrarono il corpo, facendola urlare di dolore. Non aveva provato un dolore simili da quando era stata messa sotto cruciatus dal Signore Oscuro stesso.

Sirius non era stato felice, e l'aveva rimproverata. Poi si è dovuta sorbire la ramanzina da Remus. E poi da Molly. E poi da Silente. E poi dal resto dell'allegra brigata anti-Voldemort di cui lei non aveva conosciuto l'esistenza fino ad un mezzora prima. La stessa brigata che aveva deciso del suo destino senza consultarla. Sentì di nuovo il controllo ferreo che aveva sulla sua magia scivolare, ma questa volta il dolore accecante la colse prima che potesse anche solo pensare o sperare di esternare il suo dispiacere.

Era il collare, Silente le spiegò. Era una condizione voluta dalla famiglia del suo sposo. Non un anello per sigillare il loro matrimonio, ma un collare per impedirle di tradire la sua nuova famiglia.

A Harry non interessava, non avrebbe più giocato secondo le loro regole. Lei era la Padrona della Morte, e questa volta non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di dimenticarsene.

Harry Potter aveva pensato che questa vita fosse una benedizione. Aveva sperato che fosse simile alla sua prima vita ma diversa. In un certo senso lo era. I suoi genitori erano morti quando aveva un anno, lei aveva sconfitto Voldemort ed era finita dai Dursley. Avrebbe potuto farne a meno. Ma non c'erano gli Horcroux o i doni della morte in questo mondo. La magia dell'anima qui non esisteva. Ma i goblin avevano bacchette. Vai a capire le stranezze.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka masticava la sua torta pensieroso. La sua sposa sarebbe arrivata presto. Sinceramente non sapeva cosa aspettarsi. Era a conoscenza del fatto che la sua sposa non aveva saputo del loro matrimonio fino a ieri. E si stavano sposando oggi. Lui e la sua famiglia avevano fatto delle ricerca, gli era piaciuto quello che avevano trovato.

In principio i suoi genitori erano andati in Inghilterra alla ricerca di una qualsiasi femmina Omega con un decente potere magico. Poi 15 anni fa avevano trovato lei. Era assolutamente divina. I genitori di sua moglie avevano subito firmato i fogli, assicurando alla loro bambina una vita da principessa. Appena Mitsukuni fosse diventato maggiorenne, la ragazza sarebbe stata sua. Poi era successa tutta la storia della Ragazza sopravvissuta e del Signore Oscuro. La sua futura moglie era una guerriera. Gli faceva piacere.

Era già vestito per la cerimonia. Si sarebbe svolta subito, all'arrivo della nuova principessa Haninozuka: alla fin fine la ragazza già aveva il collare e lui il suo anello. Non mancava niente. Guardandosi allo specchio Honey sorrise. Era finalmente cresciuto un po', arrivando a sfiorare il metro e sessanta. Sperava vivamente che sua moglie fosse più bassa di lui. O lo sarebbe diventato: non avrebbe mai sopportato che la sua sottomessa fosse più alta di lui, poteva essere più grande di lui solo in settore seno e fondoschiena. Non c'era problema, se passava il metro e sessanta le sarebbe bastato strisciare come un cane, invece di camminare, e tutti sarebbero stati contenti.

I tutori di sua moglie lo avevano avvertito che la ragazza sarebbe stata maleducata e prepotente, piena di se ed arrogante, pensando di essere sempre nel giusto e pronta a commentare i più piccoli errori degli altri. Ma non c'era problema, Mitsukuni l'avrebbe addestrata e velocemente. Non gli piaceva particolarmente l'idea di picchiare la donna con cui avrebbe passato il resto della sua vita, era più per una dominazione sottile ed elegante, senza sangue o bava. Picchiava abbastanza gente già nel dojo in fin dei conti. Ma avrebbe fatto quel che doveva fare per assicurarsi la perfezione dalla sua nuova moglie.

Quindi, considerando i presupposti, Mitsukuni era sorpreso, molto sorpreso quando Henriquetta scese dalla macchina che l'aveva accompagnata al luogo della cerimonia. Era la loro cappella di famiglia, piccola e discreta, avevano invitato solo i membri della famiglia per non mettersi in imbarazzo davanti a tutto il loro popolo con una sposa inadeguata. Si erano aspettati una babbana-amante che si sarebbe ribellata ad ogni passo del cammino.

Dalla macchina scese una bellissima fanciulla in abito tradizione giapponese: lo shiru-muku bianco, uno splendidido uchikake rosso, con ricami che riprendevano i decori del suo hakama. Era truccata in modo tradizionale, semplice ed efficace. E ancora più sconvolgente sulla testa portava lo tsunokakushi, un simbolo di sottomissione. Non le avevano dato quel vestito, avevano fatto in modo che lei lo scegliesse da sola. Volevano umiliarla, farla sentire inadatta e superficiale. Non ci erano riusciti a quanto pare.

Lei si inchinò leggermente all'inserviente che l'aveva aiutata a scendere dalla macchina e sorrise a suo nonno, il capofamiglia e a suo padre, l'attuale imperatore del Giappone magico, inchinandosi ad entrambi, per poi avviarsi verso di lui.

Procedeva con una grazie eterea, magica, con un eleganza e un portamento degno di una principessa. Sorrise anche a lui, senza guardarlo negli occhi e fece un inchino più profondo rispetto ai precedenti. Non disse nulla e non lo guardò negli occhi.

Il lupo di Mitsukuni ululava nella gioia al suo interno. Lei era rispettosa, bellissima, e non raggiungeva il metro e mezzo. Non aveva messo in ridicola se stessa ne insultato la sua famiglia. Forse non avrebbe dovuto camminare per casa come un cane alla fin fine.

Si avviarono verso la purificazione e Mitsukuni non poteva fare a meno di sperare che tutto andasse bene. Il collare intorno il collo della sua futura moglie era un'assicurazione.

Harry non era stupida. Ed aveva già vissuto un paio di vite come principessa giapponese e sapeva cosa aspettarsi, cosa fare, cosa dire e quando fare o dire niente.

I suoi cosiddetti alleati l'avevano mandata via senza una spiegazione sul suo futuro o una minima preparazione, l'avevano semplicemente caricata in macchina e spedita via. La macchina era il metodo preferito di trasporto in Giappone. Era magica naturalmente. Le era stato dato trenta minuti per prepararsi e nessun vestito da indossare. Non che fosse un problema per lei naturalmente.

Dall'espressione sul viso del suo sposo e della famiglia dello sposo aveva fatto i suoi calcoli molto bene. Era orgogliosa di se stessa. Avrebbe solo preferito il collare fuori, ma dallo sguardo negli occhi del suo ormai marito, il collare non sarebbe venuto via per molto tempo.

Il colmo era che ora erano sposati e lei non sapeva ancora come lui si chiamasse. Voleva solo arrivare alla sua nuova casa e sapere le regole di questa nuova prigione.

Mitsukuni poteva considerarsi orgoglioso della sua nuova sposa. Il loro pranzo di matrimonio era finito e stavano passeggiando verso la loro nuova casa e fin ora lei era stata a dir poco perfetta.

L'avevano messa in difficoltà in tutti modi, presa in giro, insultata, tutto in modo velato naturalmente ma lei mai una volta aveva fatto niente di diverso rispetto ad annuire sommessamente e scuotere leggermente la testa, senza mai alzare la testa più in alto del petto del suo interlocutore. Non aveva mai sbagliato nemmeno un passo durante le loro complicate tradizioni e lo aveva fatto con eleganza innata. Mai una volta aveva avviato un contatto fisico ne fermato per prima. Aveva aspettato sempre che lui prendesse il primo boccone e non aveva mangiato più di due bocconi di ognuno dei suoi piatti. Era sempre stata leggermente più indietro di lui, a testa alta ma senza mai guardare negli occhi nessuno. Lo aveva seguito docilmente ed elegantemente nel giro dei saluti e l'aveva seguito nella loro nuova casa. E soprattutto non aveva ancora mai parlato dato che lui non gli aveva dato il permesso. L'Alpha in lui era contentissimo finora, ed anche lui a dire il vero.

"questa sarà la nostra casa" disse sornione.

La fece entrare nella loro nuova casa: gli Haninozuka abitavano in un grande complesso dalle forme tradizionali ma con all'interno tutti i confort moderni. La loro era una casa di modeste dimensioni, incredibilmente elegante, con la zona giorno e per gli ospiti al pian terreno e la camera da letto al piano superiore, più alcune stanze per gli ospiti. Era in tonalità di panna, elegante, arredata solo minimamente. Mitsukuni voleva dare l'occasione alla moglie di arredarla, se si fosse comportata bene, la squadrò un secondo. La vide indecisa tra l'andare ad esplorare e il rimanere accanto a lui. Il corpo proteso in avanti, ma i piedi fermamente a terra, i denti che mordevano il labbro inferiore. Mitsukuni era nuovamente sorpreso: non molti omega riuscivano a resistere quando veniva loro presentata la nuova abitazione. Era come una tana per loro, un luogo in cui sentirsi sicuri. E Mitsukuni e la sua famiglia avevano fatto i modo di renderla perfettamente accogliente e pronta per un rimodernamento ma allo stesso tempo piena di odori di altri che la moglie non conosceva, per irritarla e farla sentire a disagio.

Mitsukuni guardò la figura più piccola accanto a lei ricomporsi con un respiro profondo e riprendere la sua precedente posizione di attesa educata. Non era entrata nella loro casa e ancora non aveva detto una parola, non aveva ancora ricevuto il permesso. E sorprendentemente, a parte il momento iniziale la ragazza non stava nemmeno guardando la casa. Questo lo turbò non poco e deglutì a disagio. Se sua moglie era versata quanto sembrava esserlo in tradizione ed etichetta, non stava nemmeno guardando la casa perché non pensava le appartenesse, anche se lui lo aveva specificato esplicitamente. Dove aveva vissuto prima questa ragazza, per non avere nemmeno il permesso di guardare un luogo suo? Archiviò la domanda per più tardi. Era ora di iniziare a parlare delle regole e di cosa si aspettava.

Mitsukuni entrò in casa e si diresse verso una panchina messa nel doma (ingresso in terra) e tolse le scarpe eleganti, per mettere un paio di pantofole morbide. Fece un segno alla moglie di raggiungerlo, la fece sedere sulla panchina ed le tolse le scarpe, inserendo ai suoi piedi le pantofole. Notò lo splendido rossore che le colorò le guance e il leggero tremore del piede, come se non fosse mai stata toccata così.

"questa è la nostra casa, Tsuma-chan. È la tua tana, ed è tua da arredare. Voglio che tu ti senta a tuo agio e in pace qui. Potremmo avere ospiti, ma resteranno sempre qui, al pian terreno, nessuno salirà al piano superiore senza il mio consenso e prima ti avviserò. Sei mia moglie e mi prenderò cura di te. So che omega sopportano poco presenze straniere nella propria casa, ma dovrai presto abituarti alla presenza della mia famiglia." cominciò Mitsukuni, senza distogliere lo sguardo dei piedi di sua moglie. Erano piccoli, eleganti e morbidi. Curati. Le porse una mano e la fece entrare ulteriormente nella stanza. "puoi guardarti in giro" ammise, senza però lasciare la sua mano. Lei sorrise un pochino ed annuì, scandagliando con lo sguardo il luogo intorno a lei e svasando il naso alla moltitudine di odori stranieri. Mitsukuni approfittò del momento di distrazione per portarla al petto, abbracciandola da dietro, incrociando le braccia sul suo stomaco e poggiando la testa sulla spalla destra. Lei si irrigidì tra le sue braccia e trattenne il respiro, mentre Mitsukuni ricominciò a parlare.

"Quello che ho fatto con le scarpe sarà un rituale quotidiano, sarò io a toglierti e metterti le scarpe. Quindi devi aspettare la mia presenza per uscire o entrare a casa. La casa è circondata da reparti, sono non solo di protezione e privacy, ma anche per tenerti dentro se non voglio che tu esca." Mitsukuny si sporse in aventi per vedere cosa ne pensava sua moglie, ma la sua faccia era una maschera impenetrabile di ghiaccio. Imperterrito continuò "penserai tu ai pasti, a meno che non dica il contrario. Della pulizia si occuperanno i tuoi elfi domestici. Presto andremo a fare shopping, sia per il tuo guardaroba nuovo, per non farti sembrare un buzzurro senza soldi, sia per la casa. Gli alimenti saranno portati qui ogni settimana, mi aspetto una lista di tutti i tuoi alimenti preferiti e odiati entro la prossima, altrimenti ti adeguerai semplicemente ai miei gusti. Lunedì verrai testata sulla tua conoscenza del giapponese e decideremo se c'è bisogno di una scuola di lingua oltre quella normale" qui la ragazza si fece scappare un rumore soffocato e si agitò un po' tra le sue braccia. Mitsukuni si toccò l'anello al dito, inviando una scossa di disagio attraverso il collare. La sua nuova moglie si rilassò tra le sue braccia, riiniziando a mordersi un labbro. Che abitudine accattivante.

"non ho ancora finito di parlare Tsume-chan" la rimproverò Mitsukuni, guidandola verso il divano. "presto saliremo al piano di sopra a finire il nostro legame" questa frase turbò molto la sua giovane moglie che spalancò gli occhi e iniziò a tremare. Lui la ignorò e continuò "mi puoi chiamare Mitsukuni in privato, ma davanti agli altri sarà sempre otto-san fino a nuovo ordine. Tutti i membri della mia famiglia sono Haninozuka-san o Morinozuka-san a voi, finché non ti daranno sia loro che io il permesso di chiamarli per nome. Continua a comportarti che oggi e non avremo molti problemi. Dovrai portare rispetto a me e alla mia famiglia in ogni momento, ricordati che ogni tuo errore disonora noi e odiamo essere disonorati!"

Sua moglie ora aveva gli occhi spalancati e stava un po' iperventilando. Mitsukuni era felice, voleva dare una buona impressione.

"Capito Tsume-chan?" chiese imperativo.

"Si Otto-san, grazie per spiegarmi tutto questo, Otto-san. È stato molto gentile da parte tua Otto-san" sussurrò lentamente ed elegantemente la piccola figura davanti a lui.

"vuoi dirmi qualcosa Tsume-chan?" chiese derisorio.

"Io posso parlare giapponese Otto-san. Non capisco perché continuate tutti a rivolgermi a me in inglese, Otto-san" sussurrò la ragazza, guardando interessata le sue mani, in perfetto giapponese, con un elegante e leggero accento inglese.

Mitsukuni fece un sorrisino impertinente "interessante".


End file.
